A Lock and Key
by Mugs
Summary: It's my version of a Kingdom Hearts 2-Riku is searching for his Light and his best friend, he's hitting dead ends wherever he goes. RikuSora...I'm bad at Summaries.... '


Introduction  
  
It was nighttime rain was hammering violently and rapidly on the ground below. A cloaked figure stood hidden up high on skyscraper above. Just staring out into nothingness. His silver hair was plastered to his face. The cloaked figure kept staring blankly out. He jerked his head. He had heard pounding footsteps coming from one side of the street. He waited. until he saw an outline of a person running. Something was chasing them. The cloaked figure stood perfectly still. The person had stopped most likely thinking whatever that was chasing them was gone. If that's what they were thinking they were wrong. Shadows began to form all around them. He knelt down on one knee and looked closer. Getting ready to act at any time.  
  
He could now make out the person; it was a small boy no older then six. He had russet brown hair, and deep jade eyes. He already knew what the shadows surrounding the boy were. They were the Heartless. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth together. He detested the Heartless for they had caused him more pain, suffering then most people would experience in a lifetime.  
  
The boy was beginning to panic now he had backed into the wall behind him. They shadows drew closer to the boy. The boy cringed. He was huddled against the wall covering his eyes waiting for them to attack. The shadows struck at the small boy.  
  
The cloaked figure pulled out his blade and was about to come to the boy's rescue. When out of the darkness. Another cloaked figure materialized shielding the boy. Wearing almost the same cloak, as the figure on the skyscraper wore. Except theirs was gray. They drew out from their cloak a long silver blade that glistened in the rain. The figure came into a fighting stance. A second pause then they began rending the Heartless mercilessly. They had caught one at the neck and slit it's throat so that its blood spilt onto the ground mixing with rainwater. The blood and water drained into the sewers. The figure turned their body and as a consequence for their pleasuring kill. One lunged itself at their chest. They severed off its head while it was still in mid air. More blood spilled. They gazed around seeing four shadows coming at each side of the figure. Their lips curled into a smile. The figure drew yet another blade. And with one quick swift move of the two blades at their sides. They to the ground dead.  
  
The cloaked figure above smiled and stood up straight. 'Could it be? Have you finally come? Sora.' the figure continued to stand there and waited for the cloaked figure below to draw down their hood to reveal their face. He waited.  
  
The figure below turned around. Hid the two blades from sight, and little by little walked towards the young boy.  
  
"Are you alright?" The cloaked figure hushed in a soothing tone. The boy still having his back to the wall began to scratch at the brick. The figure looked at his hands scratching the wall. Watched the blood from underneath his nails drizzle down the brick. Then looked back up into the boy's frightened eyes. A faint whimper escaped the boy's lips. The figure saw tears running down his cheeks. The tears were still visible even in the pouring rain. The cloaked figure slowly drew out a hand to wipe away the tears from his face. "Don't worry I won't hurt-"  
  
"Stay away! You heartless demon!" The boy screamed and scampered away.  
  
"No. I'm not." The figures voice whimpered.  
  
The figures hand was still in the air in the same position as about to brush away the tears. The hand slowly fell to their heart and tugged at the gray fabric. With their hand still clasped to their chest they stood up, and peered out where the boy had ran off, and walked away slowly in the opposite direction.  
  
The cloaked figure that was standing on the skyscraper made his move. He leapt off the building and landed smoothly on the cement below.  
  
When he landed on the wet cement the gray-cloaked figure turned around to face him. He couldn't see their face but he had an Idea who it was. "Sora?" The figure said nothing. The figure just stood there silent for about ten seconds then bolted. "SORA!" He screamed running after the gray-cloaked form darting down the street. "SORA!" He kept yelling as he trailed after them.  
  
The figure ran through one street then another. They took one last turn right and they found themselves at a dead end. They were in a dark dingy alleyway. There was nowhere to run now he had him cornered. 'Why are you running from me Sora?'  
  
"Nowhere to run now." He whispered quietly. The figure brought up a finger up to their lips as if telling him to be silent. "Sora."  
  
"Shh.." The gray-cloaked figure took a step back and disappeared into the shadows of the alley.  
  
The cloaked figure stood there in the rain. All was silent except for the sound of beating rain. He stood there for what seemed like forever. As if waiting .The Rain continued to pour down on him. He shuddered. "No use running.I'll find you my friend. no matter what." With that the cloaked figure stalked away disappearing into the shadows of the night.  
  
Me: How'd you like that so far? I got a great Idea it's really awesome I just want to know what you think so far before I right anymore!  
  
Ron: For once this actually might be a good story.  
  
Me: FOR ONCE!!! Have you ever read the reviews they like my writing.  
  
Ron: Bet their just being nice Sticks tongue out at Mugs  
  
Me: Grr... Hit's Ron over the head with a mallet Oh yeah please no flames! 


End file.
